Yashamru dies
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Yashamaru doesn't obey the Kazekage and lives to see Gaara become Kazekage. Sadly he never make it to see the next day.


Another 'Les Naruto' Yay.

It's a "What if" so if you don't like it then go away. Anf the Kazekage died but I didn't mention it.

Discalimer: Dont own Naruto nor Les Mis

Enojy ^^

* * *

Yashamaru smiled when he saw his young nephew being appointed Kazekage, the boy looked at his caregiver and smiled.

'Nine years,' He thought.

Nine years since he refused to try to assassinate Gaara, even though he was the right man to the Kazekage he just couldn't do it. Yashamaru even went as far to tell that man he was not a father and that he himself was more of a father to Gaara than the Kazekage would ever be. Ever since then Gaara learned to try and control the shukaku, he then went to participate in the chunin exams there he met a ninja who knew the bitter loneliness he endured. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine tails, as a result they became fast friends. In fact he was in Suna after training with his godfather and made it to see Gaara being inaugurated.

The day went by smoothly but when evening came, Yashamaru disappeared. Everyone searched high and low for him but they could not find him until Naruto was able to use his fox senses to sniff him out.

Yashamaru coughed as he was laid on the bed at the convent, it was the only place both he and Gaara could ever find peace, the nuns and the priest were always kind to them and they always gave Gaara little sweets if he went through the entire day without attacking anyone.

He hid this from everyone and made sure that no one knew but for the past two months, he grew ill from a poison gas he inhaled from a mission he did in his youth. For years the disease was dormant but recently the disease weakened him but through pure determination and constant ingestion of medicine he was able to see his nephews achieve his goal to be Kage of the village that hated him.

Now, knowing that he was done being his nephews caretaker, he could finally die. But he didn't want Gaara to see him in a fragile state, damn Suna pride, he thought. When the nuns made sure he was comfortable they lit a candle that was beside the bed and near a scroll they left to give Yasha his privacy.

"Alone I wait in the shadows I count the hours till I can sleep," he muttered before coughing,"I dreamed Gaara stood by he cried to know I died." His coughing increased until little droplets of blood sprayed out," Upon this inauguration I pray take my niece and nephews, my Lord. God on high, hear my prayer take me now to your care where You are please, bring me home."

Yashamaru coughed again after his prayer, he heard soft footsteps approach him, he closed his eyes thinking that was hearing things. Until he felt a small hand caress his damp hair, it felt familiar, too familiar.

"Yashamaru, I bless your name," The person whispered, now he recognized the person.

"I am ready, sister," He opened his teary eyes to see Karura smiling down on him.

"Yasha, lay down your burden," She cradled his head like she used to when they were younger.

"I will sister," He cried out softly.

With a smile Karura gave her little brother deep gratitude,"You raised my child in love."

"He's the best of my life," He confessed, tears falling.

"I know and you will be with God," She whispered.

Yashamaru smiled as his eyes closed with Karura giving him a kiss on the head. He waited for his time to come until he heard more footsteps, it was Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto.

"Yashamaru, I do not understand," Gaara said with a little shortness of breath,"Are you alright? Why did you go away?"

The ex-anbu opened his eyes and saw Gaara at his bedside,"Gaara, my child, am I forgiven now? Thank God, I've lived to see this day." He cried happily.

"What do you mean forgiven uncle?" Temari asked," You raised Gaara after momma died who knows what would've happened if you didn't, you did nothing wrong."

Yashamaru coughed again, more blood fell out of his mouth, Naruto tried to give him water but he didn't want it, he was happy to see his family and 'extended' family one last time(screw pride)"Now you are here, again beside me, I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed."

Gaara shook his head,"You will live, I'll make you if I have too," he grabbed his uncle hand, trying not to cry,"It's too soon, I don't want to say goodbye yet."

Such childish claims,"Yes,Gaara, order me not to die I'll obey, I will try.", He reached for the scroll,"In this scroll, I write my last confession, read it when I finally sleep." He handed it with a shaking hand, Gaara looked at it,"It's the story of those who always loved you*cough* *cough*Your mother gave her life for you," He placed a hand on Gaara's tear stained cheek,"And I learned to love, when you were placed in my arms."

Gaara held his uncles hand, who wrapped his fingers around them as a result. Karura came back sat by Yasha.

"Come with me, where chains will never bind you," She ran her fingers through his hair,"All of your grief will at last be gone." He held his head close and looked up,"Lord in Heaven, look down on him in mercy."

With his last breath Yashamaru made a final sound," Forgive me all my trespasses and take me to your glory."

His now cold hand lost it's grip on Gaara's hand and fell on the bed, the new Kazekage tried not to cry when his uncle died but he couldn't stop his broken sobs. Naruto held him close as Kankuro hid hid his face in his hand, the make up on his face was ruined but he did not care. Temari cried loudly as the nuns came in to say their final prayer so that Yashamaru's spirit would be welcomed into heaven.

"Take my hand little brother," Karura said softly as her brother watched his family mourn for him," I'll lead you to salvation."

The man took one last look and took his sister's hand, they walked away and into the bright light,"Remember that musical we saw as children, what was the last thing Fantine and Eponine said again?"

Yashamaru remembered clearly as his soul finally felt peace,"To love another person is to see the face of God."

Karura smiled," Oh right."

The reunited siblings walked into the light and were greeted by Minato and Kushina who were waiting at the golden gates.

* * *

*cries a waterfall* At least it was kind of happy.

I might make another one. Maybe I dreamed a dream for Gaara after Yasha dies IDK it's up to you guys


End file.
